


360

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Camp Sick!Wilson 2010 Random Items #2 Challenge. My items were Head, Tie, and Key.</p><p>House comes home and finds Wilson outside his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	360

It was hot, and House was annoyed. Cuddy was nagging him again and he was glad he didn't live with her. He pulled up outside 221B and found Wilson on the front stoop, head down and knees drawn up with his arms wrapped around them. As he approached, Wilson looked up. His tie was firmly knotted around his head, making him look like Peter Sellers in The Pink Panther Strikes Again. House would've laughed, if not for the look of sadness and the smell of booze.

"I couldn't find my key," Wilson whispered. House just nodded and showed him inside.


End file.
